Alma Gemela
by tesara
Summary: Après la mort de voldemort… un an après pour être exact, le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange avait pris la relève. Il s'était immiscé tel un vile serpent et avait tout détruit d'un coup. Le nouveau ministre de la magie avait péri sous sa baguette. C'est ainsi que vint ses alliés, tous plus puissant les uns que les autres.
1. L'intrusion

**Salut, ce n'est pas ma première publication, maisil faut souligner que ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas fait. Donc, je publie cette histoire espérant qu'elle vous plaise. les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**\- Rogue et sirius ne sont pas mort **

**Il y a vingt-six ans**

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement et s'adossa à l'arbre… leur arbre. Il le fallait… elle le devait. Il avait pour habitude de se rejoindre ici, beau temps ou mauvais… tant qu'ils se voyaient… se touchaient. Aujourd'hui, comme si la nature avait saisi ses intentions et afin de rajouter un soupçon de délire à la scène, il se dessinait un soleil éclatant. Comment allait-elle pouvoir cacher ses éventuelles larmes maintenant.

Le jeune homme la rejoignit et comme à l'habitude, plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage afin de l'emmurer. Elle rougit furieusement. Elle lui en voulait tant de provoquer chez elle, tous ces sentiments ardents qui la faisaient brûler de désir.

-Arrête… tu sais… qu'on ne peut… pas, haletât-elle. Il était beaucoup trop près d'elle.

-Je le sens… je sens que tu en as autant envie que moi, murmura-t-il à son oreille, le souffle chaud caressant sa peau. Elle frissonna à ce simple contact et dieu qu'elle en avait envie. Mais…

-Non… Ab… Ces mots aurait probablement dû arrêter les ébats du jeune homme en question, mais le simple fait que ELLE prononce son nom le fit frissonner, comme à cette douce habitude. Il dû fermer les yeux afin de ne pas la prendre sur place.

-Alors empêche-moi, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant doucement de ces lèvres tant désirées. Il lui laissait du temps afin qu'elle puisse se dérober,… mais à la dernière minute… à la dernière seconde, elle réussit à réunir l'énergie restant et elle s'éloigna.

Les mains sur le visage, dissimulant ses larmes naissantes. Elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Au tout début de leur rencontre, ce n'était que de l'attraction… un besoin presque insatiable… non bestial, d'être avec lui, de toucher sa peau brûlante contre la sienne, de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, de ne faire qu'un avec leur corps, de ne faire qu'un avec LUI. Mais, maintenant, elle était amoureuse… éperdument amoureuse.

Plus elle s'éloignait, plus son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Plus la jeune femme s'éloignait, plus son buste se compressait et c'est soudain qu'elle comprit. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vivement.

Le jeune homme était encore adossé à l'arbre et la dévisageait avec son éternel petit sourire en coin. Il le savait… il savait très bien que sa douce, malgré le fait qu'elle se mariait dans une semaine avec le fils du richissime héritier, ne résisterait pas à cette attraction qu'il y avait entre eux.

Elle marcha vers lui d'un pas lent afin de tenter de se raisonner, mais elle savait bien que rien n'y ferait. À chaque pas une pression s'enlevait et la jeune femme put enfin respirer pleinement dès que les bras de son amant se soient refermés sur elle.

**Retour à aujourd'hui**

Ce n'est quand s'éloignant qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, l'hôpital où Ginny travaillait était morbide ces temps-ci. Depuis que la guerre refaisait rage, l'hospice était rempli de blessés et de défunts.

Après la mort de voldemort… un an après pour être exact, le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange avait pris la relève. Il s'était immiscer tel un vile serpent et avait tout détruit d'un coup. Il avait assassiné le nouveau ministre de la magie et tous les hauts placés, devant le monde sorcier. Ainsi, vint ses alliés. Tous étant d'anciens mangemorts conquis par la puissance que ce dernier détenait.

Évidemment, le fils Lestrange avait été l'enfant prodige et futur héritier de Lord Voldemort lui-même. Élevé et entrainé sous son aile, il s'était avéré beaucoup plus puissant que ce que le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Caché par le Lord durant toutes ces années, personne n'avait eu vent de ce phénomène.

L'armée de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ne voulant pas se laisser piétiner de la sorte avait frappé le soir même ou le ministre avait péri, aux ordres de Harry Potter lui-même. Plus de cent hommes et femmes trépassèrent dans d'atroces souffrances ce soir-là. Le camp adverse tuait comme des affamés. Aucun morts ni blessés du côté du fils Lestrange. À croire qu'il s'était tous transformés en mutation. Il fallait avouer que cette guerre avait débutée depuis cinq ans déjà, alors en y repensant, Hermione savait très bien que leur puissance n'avait qu'évoluer aujourd'hui.

Le soir où cette guerre avait débutée, Hermione avait vue Gabrielle mourrir en direct. Âgé d'à peine 17 ans, la petite soeur de fleur, qui avait tout juste franchit les porte de l'ordre, avait péri. Ce n'était nullement le pire… c'était plutôt la personne qui avait causé se meurtre… bon, aujourd'hui Hermione s'était plutôt endurcie à cette idée. Il faut dire que la plupart des meurtres crapuleux était le produit de ses mains… à lui. Il n'avait aucune pitié. Bien sûr, il n'agissait pas seul, le fils adoptif du seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pris aucune chance sur ce point, il devait avoir plus de quelques milliers de serviteurs aujourd'hui. Tous plus puissant les uns que les autres. Ils avaient pris possession des ville entourant le ministère et s'y était installé. Aujourd'hui, l'ordre surnommait cet endroit, le centre.

C'est pourquoi, l'ordre se terrait à Godric's hollow depuis ces cinq dernières années. Ils avaient réussit à recruter une quantité astronomique de gens, tous plus talentueux les uns que les autres. Harry Potter, avait donc décidé d'insérer de multiples sortilèges de protection sur le village et, ainsi, les membres de l'ordres et leur famille purent s'y installer en toute sécurité.

-Salut mon amour, s'éclaira la voix de Tom, ce qui la fit sursauter et par la même occasion, jaillir de ses pensées. Elle laissa tomber son canif et sa pomme de terre semi épluché pour faire face à son conjoint. Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de déposer son front sur le sien. Tu sais que je t'aime toi, lui souffla-t-il. Pour seule réponse, Hermione sourit tendrement. Elle avait énormément changé sur plusieurs points… mais pas tous… elle n'avait jamais réussi à laisser ces trois petit mots, mais tout de même lourd de sens, à effleurer ses lèvres. Alors, comment ça se passe à l'hôpital? Lui demanda Tom

-Toujours aussi macabre… je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ce foutu job.

-Pour aider, tu as toujours eu ça en toi…

Ou pour me déculpabiliser, pensa-t-elle.

-Peut-être, mais avec tout ce qui arrive ces temps-ci, ce n'est pas aider… c'est accompagner les gens dans une mort certaine et remplie de souffrances, soupira-t-elle en coupant des légumes pour le dîner.

-Tu sais, on pourrait toujours faire de grandes choses toi et moi, chuchota-t-il charnellement à son oreille, ses choses pourraient effectivement te changer les idées.

-Ah oui, et à quoi penses-tu? Demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin.

-Je ne sais pas, avec tout ce qui se passe autour de nous… nous pourrions peut-être envisager de se marier et avoir un enfant, qu'en penses-tu? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant une petite boite de bois que l'intérieur honorait d'une bague.

Hermione en resta tétanisé. Bien sûr elle tenait à lui, mais jamais elle n'avait renoncé à sa promesse qu'elle s'était fait durant la seconde guerre, pour autant… enfin, si on peut dire... Jamais en deux années Tom avait réussi à la persuader. Après maintes et maintes reprises de demande en mariage refusés, Hermione avait cru avoir la sainte paix, mais apparemment… son conjoint ne le voyait pas du même œil.

-Tom… soupira-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face, jamais et je le répète au grand jamais je n'aurai d'enfant ou que je me marierai. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, mais Hermione ne lui donna pas le choix et releva son menton afin qu'il comprenne bien cette fois.

-À croire, chérie, que tu ne tiens pas à moi… à notre couple, dit-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Il prit son visage en coupe pour la forcer à le regarder à son tour. Tu vois, tout le monde profite de notre protection d'ici. Ginny et Harry ont deux enfants, ma sœur en a quatre et mon frère en a deux aussi. Il y a tous pleins d'enfants qui gambadent dans tout Godric, personne ne leur fera de mal…

-J'ai dit non, s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant de sa prise plus radicalement qu'elle ne le voulait.

Tom voulu reprendre, mais heureusement pour Hermione, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Quand elle alla répondre, elle fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec son ancien mentor, cela datait de quatre ans, Sirius Black.

-Chérie, la salua-t-il en la bousculant afin de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de la maison. Leur relation avait prit un grand tournant. Il lui avait tout appris durant la première année de guerre. Mais, Sirius avait un côté très déplaisant du point de vu d'Hermione… il ne passait jamais par quatre chemins pour dire les choses et il ne prenait pas de gant blanc pour la remettre à sa place.

-Sirius, mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ici…

-Ta douce voix, c'est elle qui m'a guidée jusqu'ici, on peut l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde chérie. Tom ricana un petit instant avant de glisser un verre remplie d'alcool à Sirius. Depuis que la guerre avait recommencé, Sirius avait décidé de s'enivrer pour oublier… enfin, essayer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici, répéta-t-elle en roulant les yeux et en prenant place devant ce dernier.

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas revenir chez moi dis-moi?

-Techniquement, chez-vous c'est de l'autre côté de la rue mon cher et puisque vous paraissez amnésique, je vais vous rafraîchir le mémoire, s'exclama Hermione un peu sur le bord des nerfs. Quand Sirius ou Rogue se pointaient à Godric's Hollow, cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

-Vous êtes, depuis un an, déménagé sur le chemin de traverse, vous vous rappelez, afin d'épier nos ennemis, fit-elle sarcastiquement. Alors oui j'ai de bonne raison de vous demander ce que vous faite ici. Un moment de silence s'ensuivit et Hermione cru voir une infime hésitation passer dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

-Très bien, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins… nous avons besoin de toi au centre pour une mission d'infiltration en particulier.

-D'accord, répondit-elle immédiatement.

-Quoi, s'étonna Tom, vous êtes complètement malades. Tu as déjà oubliée ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…

-Franchement Tom, c'est il y a deux ans…

-Et alors, tu as été hospitalisée durant plusieurs mois et personne n'était autorisé à te rendre visite, même pas moi et…

-Ok, ça suffit, s'exclama Sirius apparemment à bout de patience. Hermione, c'est aujourd'hui que nous avons besoin de toi… alors tu viens et je t'explique ton rôle en chemin ou tu restes comme une bonne petite femme au foyer qui s'occupe bien de son petit mari adoré.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je viens, s'exclama-t-elle d'un air dégoûté.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel avec une grimace au visage. Sirius savait bien comment la manipuler.

Hermione grimpa à l'étage, se fit un sac rapidement et réapparue devant un Sirius tout épaté de la vitesse à laquelle elle avait obéit. Pour une fois, pensa-t-il.

Elle embrassa vite fait son copain, en lui disant de faire attention à lui et qu'elle lui donnerait des nouvelles tous les jours s'il le fallait. Mais, son visage resta triste. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, il était accablé, elle lui avait encore une fois brisé le cœur et par la même occasion elle partait loin de lui. Hermione baissa les yeux et aperçu la boite encore ouverte dans les mains de son amant. Sans y penser une seule seconde, elle prit la bague et la glissa tout doucement sur son annulaire gauche.

-En revenant, je t'épouserai, susurra-t-elle à son oreille en n'y pensant pas une seule seconde, de toute façon elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait... Elle disparut par l'ouverture de la porte que Sirius tenait. Un sourire triste gravissant son visage, Tom savait qu'elle ne le faisait pas par amour seulement pour noyer sa culpabilité.

Il eut tout juste le temps de lui souffler un je t'aime qu'elle n'entendit pas, trop préoccupée par ce qui allait se dérouler par la suite.

Tom adorait sa copine, non pour dire vrai, il l'admirait, l'aimait, il mourrait d'envie pour elle et serait prêt à tout pour cette femme… jusqu'à donner sa propre vie. Mais, une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher d'aider les gens autour d'elle. Elle était faite pour ça, il le savait et ça le tuait à petit feu…

O0o0o

Une fois à bord d'un train, Hermione eu la surprise de découvrir Harry qui les accompagnerait. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis des mois. Il était plutôt occupé avec tous ses soldats qui mourraient les uns après les autres.

Alors, Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle et Harry fit de même il parlèrent de chose et d'autres.

-Hermione, commença Harry, est-ce que la pression, dont tu m'avais parlé il y a deux ans, sur la poitrine tu te souviens? Celle-ci répondit positivement. Est-ce qu'elle est encore présente?

-Harry, j'ai cette pression depuis presque deux ans… arrête de t'inquiéter avec ça, s'exclama Hermione. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il à ce point sur tous ces petits bobos, après tout ce qu'elle avait surmonté, il était normal qu'il y ait quelques répercussions… non.

-D'accord, alors quand tu as des douleurs insoutenable, même quand tu dors, tu crois aussi que c'est normal, ironisa son frère de coeur. Et prends tu toujours ta potion jeune fille, tu sais… ceux qui t'empêche de cauchemarder…

-Ah… j'en ai assez Harry, souffla Hermione, ça fait plus d'un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu et toi tu me parle de mes cauchemars, c'est ridicule, soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas éreinté vers sa chambre temporaire à bord du train. Train qu'ils devaient prendre, afin d'éviter qu'on les repère en transplanant ou en prenant un protoloin. Toutes les façon magiques de déplacement étaient sous surveillance constante par les mangemorts.

En repensant à toute sa journée, Hermione finit par s'assoupir.

O0o0o

Le brouillard… ce même brouillard dont on croyait presque imperceptible… juste assez pour empêcher de l'apercevoir. Hermione pu percevoir seulement… une ombre ou… une âme. Elle savait… C'est noir, tout est noir et le corps tombe dans un bruit sourd. Il n'y a rien… plus rien, seulement que des spasmes virulents d'une personne. Quelqu'un s'empêchant d'hurler son supplice. Il se crispe et soudain, n'y tenant plus… il hurle, hurle à en casser les oreilles. Sa souffrance se propage, elle la sentait… au point d'en régurgiter le contenu de son estomac, la douleur avait comme un gout de fer…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait hurlé et sa gorge était en feu. Elle explora son corps à toute vitesse afin de découvrir le résultat de ses souffrances, mais rien. Juste une contracture résultant d'une nuit horrible emplis de tortures imaginaires… une fois de plus.

Après avoir poussé un soupir pour se détendre, un craquement sonore dans le coin de sa chambre l'a fit sursauter.

-Tu sais ma belle, tu devras calmer tous ces cauchemars une fois au centre commença l'intrus tapissé dans la noirceur, car si par mégarde tu laissais échapper quelque chose qui pourrait te faire repérer…

-Ça n'arrivera pas, le coupa-t-elle une main sur le coeur afin de calmer ses palpitations de peur, je t'assure. Il soupira bruyamment et prit place sur son lit.

-Hermione, souffla Harry, les entraînements que tu devras suivre… sont beaucoup plus ardu que ceux que tu as déjà vécu et…

-Crois-moi Harry, j'y arriverai… je suis déterminée.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas de toi que je doute Mione, mais plutôt de tes rêves.

-Mais puisque je te dis que ça n'arrivera pas, soupira-t-elle.

O0o0o0o

Hermione percuta, une fois de plus le sol, elle savait une chose, c'est qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais… un goût de métal s'infiltrat dans sa bouche.

-Ça doit faire au moins une centaine de fois que tu embrasses le sol Granger… te sentirais-tu si seule…

-Va te faire voir Maclagan s'écria-t-elle en se relevant pour la énième fois. Son corps était tout courbaturé de ses entrainements intenses qu'elle devait suivre avant de se jeter tête première dans la vraie bataille.

Une énorme arène remplis d'obstacles, avait été mise à disposition depuis la construction du nouveau QG de l'ordre, qui se situait près du centre, mais bien caché et sécurisé.

Hermione recommença à courir en direction de la tour remplies d'obstacle dont elle devait grimper et atteindre le sommet avant toutes les autres canailles qui courraient et grimpaient sur la tour. Cormac Maclagan, étant maintenant son entraîneur, n'était pas tellement optimiste à l'idée de l'aider… malheureusement cela changeait la donne. Il passait son temps à lui rabâcher qu'elle ne survivrait jamais plus de deux minutes contre l'ennemi et qu'elle terminerait de la même manière que la dernière fois, couché sur son lit de mort.

Apparemment il lui en voulait. Mais, Hermione prit cet aspect et ne se concentra plus sur le fait qu'elle voulait à tout prix le drapeau tout en haut de cette tourelle d'enfer, mais plutôt sur le fait que son « partenaire » ne le voulait pas.

Tout en grimpant Hermione reçu une multitude de barreaux derrière la tête et des coups douloureux dans l'estomac. Ensuite, quelques doloris bien envoyé la fit rencontrer le tapis une fois de plus. Plus ils montaient en altitude dans cette tour, plus les sévices étaient douloureux. Pourquoi était-elle venue se faire défigurer ici, pourquoi avait-elle accepté. Une nappe de sang d'un individu quelconque, fit glisser sa main d'un des barreaux, mais juste à temps elle se rattrapa. Un gars, pas plus âgé qu'elle la dépassa et lui piétina les doigts avec ses chaussures et il se faufila sur l'autre mur d'escalade. Plus déterminée que jamais, Hermione cria toute sa haine et sa douleur comme un dernier souffle de puissance et devança le jeune homme en question. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne lui laisserait pas si facilement la place, puisqu'il agrippa son chandail et la tira de toutes ses forces vers l'arrière, ce qui la fit lâcher prise. Elle se fracassa le crâne sur l'une des barres pivotantes. Elle se rattrapa du mieux qu'elle pu.

Sa vue devenue brouille par le choc, elle regarda vers le haut difficilement. Même son propre corps lui faisait obstacle, lui brûlant les yeux avec ses gouttelettes de sueur mêlé à un liquide rougeâtre. Ce n'était certainement pas ce crétin de première qui lui enlèverait son drapeau. Encore une fois quelqu'un la devancerait et passerait à l'étape suivante qui, soit dit en passant, la dernière, non merci. Il était sur le point de l'atteindre, le gars passait la dernière barrière et il pouvait arracher le drapeau.

Soudain, elle se rappela… elle se rappela pourquoi elle était présentement en train de se faire assaillir et compris pourquoi elle se laissait souffrir de la sorte. Éviter qu'une mort comme la celle de Gabrielle se retrouve en première page d'une revue macabre quelconque du monde magique ou encore voir d'autres personnes telles que James, le fils de Ginny et Harry, se faire massacrer en direct.

Comme si elle ne contrôlait plus ses faits et gestes, Hermione agrippa les barreaux et les gravis en un rien de temps. Elle prit ensuite possession du mur d'escalade en fracassant tout sur son passage, c'est-à-dire tous ses adversaires. Elle empoigna le bat de pantalon du jeune homme en question, mais faillit le lâcher au moment ou un doloris la percutait. Elle le tira et celui-ci sentit le drapeau lui glisser des mains. Il perdit l'équilibre vers l'arrière et, en aillant plus de chance qu'Hermione, s'aplatit sur le matelas de protection double épaisseur.

Elle le sentit enfin. Cette douce victoire la gagnait, elle lui touchait enfin, ce tissu tant convoité. Depuis plus de deux semaines entières qu'elle réitérait le niveau 9 afin d'accéder au dernier degré. Le dernier avant de pouvoir infiltrer le centre, car telle était sa mission. Plusieurs personnes avant elle, avaient bien essayé, mais tous s'étaient fait mutiler avant d'entrer dans la ville tant désiré. Bien sûr quelques missionnaires avaient réussi à y pénétrer, mais personne n'avaient plus jamais entendu parler d'eux… sauf Neville et Luna bien sûr, les seuls qui avaient eut une chance de s'infiltrer et de donner des informations importantes… Hermione aussi, à une certaine époque, mais cela s'était vraiment mal terminé. C'est pour cette raison que les entraînements étaient autant laborieux. Elle avait réussi.

Hermione s'empêcha de gambader jusqu'au centre de contrôle afin d'aller montrer son badge qui lui permettait de passer niveau 10. Plus d'un mois… plus d'un mois jour pour jour qu'Hermione se gavais du menu spécial de l'armée de l'ordre, qu'elle faisait leur entrainement à la con et qu'elle répondait aux satanées questions de Rogue et d'Harry qui voulaient en savoir plus sur ses cauchemars. Elle se sentait mutilé et démunie, son corps lui hurlait d'arrêter… mais, elle le devait, elle devait continuer d'avancer… pour le petit James et pour tous ceux qui comptaient sur elle.

Depuis qu'elle été arrivé à mettre les pieds dans la salle de l'objectif niveau 9, Hermione rampait pratiquement tous les soirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie du camp principal afin de guérir ses blessures… parfois après quelques heures de souffrance intense, elle perdait conscience. Les soldats ne pouvant en aucun cas, durant leur entrainement, recevoir de potion anti-douleur. Rogue la soignait parfois lui-même, insinuant qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas voir ce qu'il se passait à l'infirmerie. Mais, avec tous les hurlements qu'on y entendait… on pouvait se douter de ce qui s'y déroulait. Surtout avec les cargaisons de soldats qui revenaient du centre. Il ne les tuait pas, non cela aurait été trop humain… il préférait jouer avec ses victimes et ensuite les renvoyer à l'ordre.

-Félicitation Mlle Granger, vous passez maintenant à l'étape suprême, signala la secrétaire l'ordre qui lui remit une carte en remplacement de son badge.

Hermione partie sereine croyant que le calme durerait au moins jusqu'au lendemain, mais malheureusement… elle avait tout faux…

Dormant inconfortablement, Hermione se réveilla encore une fois trempé de sueur et tremblante d'angoisse par la même occasion. Encore se foutu rêve incongru et incompréhensible… pourquoi cet homme souffrait-il autant dans son cauchemar… et qui était-il. Plus la date de la dernière prise de potion s'éloignait, plus Hermione voyait certaine chose. Mais, par la même occasion, elle souffrait éperdument. Elle savait que tant qu'elle ne saurait pas… rien ne s'arrêterait.

Cependant, elle avait cru… entre-voir des traits… des traits fins et délicats… qu'elle aurait voulus touchée, ne serait-ce que pour découvrir l'homme de ses hallucinations.

-Alors, tu n'as toujours pas réussi à découvrir le fruit de ton imagination chérie, s'exclama Sirius de sa douce voix qui réveilla Hermione.

-Non, gronda-t-elle.

-Il faudra que tu trouve Hermione… il le faudra, souffla-t-il en s'extirpant par sa porte de chambre.

-Sirius, cria-t-elle, quand est-ce que je pourrai franchir la dernière épreuve…

-Tout dépend de toi chérie.

Et il avait raison apparemment, car Hermione attendit durant une semaine complète que quelqu'un lui annonce enfin la date à laquelle elle passerait son épreuve, mais…rien. Plus personne ne lui parlait de ses exploits ou de sa prochaine épreuve. Tout ça la mettait hors d'elle. Elle n'en dormait pratiquement plus des nuits… malgré cela, ses cauchemars ne l'oubliaient pas eux. La souffrance de ces nuits mouvementées était de pire en pire. Et ça la crevait, mais qu'attendaient-ils pour lui donner sa dernière épreuve bande de… et Sirius qui la réveillait à chaque matin afin d'avoir un rapport complet de ses… attendez… elle avait enfin comprit.

Alors le lendemain, quand Sirius vint la réveiller, Hermione lui inventa une panoplie de mensonges sur ses cauchemars et lui «avoua » tout ce qu'elle avait enfin saisit à propos de la nature de ceux-ci. Vraisemblablement, c'est ce que Sirius et les autres attendaient d'elle et cela étant sa dernière épreuve, elle était enfin prête…

-Bon écoute moi bien Hermione, commença Harry avec véhémence toute en marchant dans les couloirs d'un gris refroidissant. Aujourd'hui tu rencontreras ton escouade de l'ordre et ton supérieur par la même occasion. Ensuite, tu changeras d'identité, à partir d'aujourd'hui ton nom est… Annabelle Hawl et tu habiteras avec Jena et lloyd alias Luna et Neville, une fois au centre… tu sera une partisane du Lord, dit-il sérieusement.

-Luna et Neville… ils vont bien alors, demanda Hermione tout en continuant sa route dans les couloirs illuminés de néons froids.

-Évidemment Hermione, Commença Sirius qui s'était introduit dans la discussion tout en sortant d'elle ne savait où. Nous allons aussi t'offrir un nouveau look.

-Un nouveau look… pourquoi ne pas prendre du polynectar tout simplement, demanda-t-elle surprise

-Tout simplement, parce que tu y restera un temps indéterminé et que nous ne pourrons pas te fournir en polynectar, souligna Harry.

-Bien évidemment, souffla Hermione vexé de ne pas y avoir réfléchit avant de poser la question. Elle avait terminé major de sa promotion, elle devait maintenir sa réputation.

-Oh… vous partez demain matin… Hermione, souffla Sirius en la maintenant par le bras. Si tu ne veux pas mettre en danger Luna et Neville, n'oublie pas, ils ont une famille, alors prend bien soin…

-Je sais Sirius, le coupa-t-elle furieuse. Elle se départie de sa poigne et suivit Harry. Se faufilant, derrière lui, à travers une porte entrouverte, elle aperçut sa nouvelle escouade.

-Ooooh, qu'elle joie de t'avoir dans notre équipe, souligna l'un des membres de son attroupement une fois qu'Hermione eu mit pied dans l'enceinte d'une pièce bondé de soldat de son escouade. Une voix qu'elle reconnaissait parfaitement bien pour l'avoir subi durant des mois. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas lésiné pendant sa sixième année et depuis ce temps, ils se détestaient. Elle pour l'avoir harcelé une année durant, lui car elle avait refusé ses avances. Pour seule réponse, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Bienvenu dans notre équipe soldate Granger, nous somme l'escouade qui te fera intégrer le centre sans incident, je me présente Sergent aurore en chef Devguard, dit-il en lui tendant la main qu'elle serra. Il ressemblait drôlement à son père, ce qui émouvait Hermione en y repensant. Depuis qu'elle avait effacé la mémoire de ses parents, elle ne les avait plus revu, puisque le temps lui avait manqué avant de les retrouver. Voici soldat Cambell, Frederickson, Joeffrey et Samuels, dit-il en lui présentant un petit homme trapu et trois autres à la carrure étonnante. Ainsi que soldate Jamson, Karsier et pour finir… soldat et second sergent aurore Maclagan.

0oo00o

Le nouveau look d'Hermione fut un changement incontestablement drastique. Cheveux blond coupés aux épaules, verres de contact d'un bleu clair, ce qui la changeait du tout au tout. Ils partirent durant la nuit afin d'obtenir de meilleures chances de se rendre invisible.

Hermione prit place près du hublot d'un petit avion et inspira profondément. Elle se rappela les dernières paroles de son ancien mentor qui voulait à tout prix qu'elle obéisse et pour combler le tout, il lui avait fait savoir que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait obtenu une seconde chance. Alors, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle lui devait bien d'obéir. Hermione se rappelait encore sa première « chance », cela faisait deux ans… deux ans et elle sentait déjà la tension irrespirable se former dans l'air.

Cette fois, sa mission lui serait transmise une fois au centre, au cas où les choses se gâteraient pour eux. D'ailleurs, elle était certaine que ce serait le cas… elle le sentait… il était là, elle le savait. Hermione ferma les yeux et pris une énième et profonde inspiration… ils allaient se faire massacrer…

L'appareil se posa finalement à la lisière d'une colline parsemée d'énormes conifères, une forêt gigantesque. Hermione se fraya un chemin afin de prendre place dans le rang, mit sa capuche et une écharpe devant son visage, tout en attendant le signal de départ de son supérieur pour franchir la sortie. Mais, celui-ci l'a traina loin des autres.

-Hermione, tout ce que je te ordonnerai, solliciterai, demanderai ou exigerai de toi… tu devras m'obéir sans broncher. Après un moment d'hésitation, celle-ci acquiesça. Alors, si je te donne l'ordre de t'enfuir, tu le fais… Hermione tu es notre dernier espoir afin d'infiltrer le camps ennemi et de les faire imploser, alors ne joue pas à l'héroïne et pense au gens qui ont réellement besoin de toi.

En émergeant à l'extérieur, tout était froid, sauf elle bien sûr… Hermione crevait de chaud et par malheur s'en était déjà souffrant. Elle sentait dès lors le feu se propager dans son corps, ça allait là tuer avant même qu'IL puisse l'atteindre. Celle-ci serra les dents afin d'atténuer le brasier qui la tenaillait. Tout était silencieux… beaucoup trop selon son avis.

Elle suivit ses homologues à travers les bois tout en suivant les indications discrètes de Devguard. Hermione prépara tout de même sa baguette et la para devant elle. Ses compatriotes se faufilaient à la manière des félins afin d'éviter tous bruits.

S'ils savaient, pensa-t-elle…

Ils continuèrent à pas de loup, leur route. Quelques bruissements par-ci et par-là, mais aucun intrus à l'horizon… d'après le sergent aurore. Tout était calculé, c'est un calculateur hors norme.

Les intrus en question, les faisaient languir. Le feu en Hermione, s'accentua. Preuve qu'il n'était pas loin. Ces intrus… Comme des traqueurs humant leur proie en se délectant de son effroi en soi. Elle savait que c'était lui, elle le devinait.

Pourquoi… pourquoi fallait-il que cette nuit ce soit sa ronde à lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il n'y avait que cet homme pour faire connaitre une telle tourmente à ses victimes et de toute façon, elle le sentait… son cœur cogna de plus en plus fort dans sa cage thoracique… celui-ci menaçait de l'abandonner, comme s'il ne voulait surtout pas souffrir comme il avait déjà souffert.

Les membres de son escouade allaient tous y passer et elle ne pouvait rien pour eux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan le plus rapidement possible, mais son cerveau l'avait abandonné… sans doute trop occupé à atténuer l'incendie en elle. Des frissons l'a submergèrent.

-Tout va bien Ana, murmura Cambell. Hermione prit un certain temps avant d'assimiler son nouveau nom.

L'Ana en question le regarda les dents serrées et les yeux remplies de détresse. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas paniquer, c'était la pire erreur à faire. On dit que le prédateur sent la peur… quelle ironie…

Un bruissement par derrière les fit sursauter et tout le monde s'arrêta. Les respirations devinrent saccadées et le sergent Devguard se dirigea vers l'endroit en question. Soldate Samson recula en frissonnant et se pris le pied dans une racine, ce qui l'a fit trébucher. Voilà le moment qu'un vicieux et expérimenté prédateur attend avec patience… le moindre faux pas. Ni tenant plus, la soldate Karsier braqua sa baguette vers un nouveau bruit et Hermione su pertinemment que ce serait son dernier geste. Sachant indubitablement qu'elle ne pourrait rien pour leur vie, elle fit la seule chose qui pouvait encore en sauver… elle cria.

-Fuyez

Quelqu'un l'empoigna par derrière et planta sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

-Mais, tu es malade ou quoi ferme-là Gran… » Commença se crétin de Maclagan, mais il était trop tard.

Des hommes encagoulés sortirent de derrière des arbres, tandis que d'autres bondissaient à leurs pieds, aillant pris logement à travers les branches. Personne ne bougea, tous sachant pertinemment que celui qui ferait le premier pas serait la proie. Mais, Hermione savait très bien qui serait cette victime.

-Cour, s'écria soudainement Devguard à l'intention d'Hermione en l'empoignant, mais c'était beaucoup trop tard.

L'escouade adverse attaqua immédiatement et tous furent maîtrisés. À l'aide de leur baguette, ceux-ci immobilisèrent leur victime, mais la détermination se lut sur leur visage. Hermione vit la joie sur le visage de Maclagan, croyant qu'il pourrait passer pour un héros en les sortant de se pétrin. Mais, elle savait très bien que les gestes du camp adverse étaient parfaitement calculés… autrement dit, qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

-Alors, siffla Drago avec un sourire moqueur, qu'elle est l'objet de votre visite, ironisa-t-il.


	2. La force des choses

**Merci Katprim, je contente que tu sois contente, hihi**

**merci guest **

**merci Jame-co**

**merci rose, je crois pouvoir publier une fois semaine oui**

-Salut, souffla une voix sensuelle à son oreille. La jeune demoiselle prit place sur le tabouret à ses côtés et exigea un verre alcoolisé. Le jeune homme continua à fixer son verre de cognac et se concentra sur le liquide doré.

-Je n'ai personne ce soir et je me sens tellement seule, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de son oreille. L'idiote… elle allait le faire repérer. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas à ses avances, elle accentua ses prouesses.

-Hey, tu m'as vu chéri…, s'amusa-t-elle en empoignant la main de Draco.

D'un geste discret, mais tout de même brusque il lui tordit le bras. Elle laissa échapper un petit couinement de détresse, mais sous le regard meurtrier du jeune homme, elle reteint son cri de douleur. Il la relâcha aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait empoigné. La jeune femme partit avec un regard apeuré, mais s'attarda à une autre table, où se postaient deux hommes.

Il reprit sa place initiale et retourna son regard sur la potion doré qui flottait encore dans son verre. Il le vit enfin. Deux hommes entrèrent, ils prirent place à une table non loin.

-Ça fait un bout de temps, chuchota le plus jeune en se renfrognant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne t'avait pas oublié, Siffla l'inconnu, pas le moins du monde perturbé.

-Je suis ici, à me pourrir la vie depuis plus de…

-Bon, ça va, on n'a pas que ça à faire, S'offusqua-t-il. Ils viendront dans le mois qui suit et elle sera présente…

-Ah oui, d'accord… nous serons préparé, Jena et moi.

-Tu devras lui remettre sa mission… il faut absolument garder le silence sur celle-ci jusque-là… personne ne doit savoir.

-J'avais compris, dit-il. Mais, je dois savoir quand elle arrivera…

-Tu n'as pas besoin, tu le sauras au temps venu. L'homme se leva en faisant grincer la chaise sur le plancher du vieux pub. Il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans le noir néant à l'extérieur. Une bouffé d'air fraiche vint ébouriffer les cheveux du beau blond assis au bar.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Neville Londubat pousser un soupir et se faufiler entre les tables afin de suivre le messager sous une identité inconnue. Ça y était, il savait maintenant… ça faisait déjà trop longtemps, deux ans, un mois et cinq jours exactement. Un sourire arrogant apparu sur son visage aux traits angéliques.

-À nous deux miss-je-sais-tout, murmura-t-il.

Drago se leva, prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la table où la fille… l'idiote se tenait. Il se positionna devant leur table. Elle était assise sur les jambes de l'un des deux hommes et se trémoussait. Ces derniers étaient en pleine jubilation.

-On va chez toi, lui ordonna Drago. La jeune fille s'arrêta aussitôt et suivi le bel homme en le conduisant jusqu'à chez-elle.

0o0o0o

-Entre, s'écria Blaise. Drago entra en ne se préoccupant aucunement du bruit qu'il produisait, il savait bien que le jeune fils de de son meilleur ami ne dormait plus à cette heure matinale. Le jeune homme pénétra dans la salle à manger et prit place autour de la table.

-Tonton Drago, s'écria le jeune Tobias. Sous le regard attendrit de son père, le petit garçon fit un saut périlleux dans les bras de son parrain. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, ce dernier agrémenta son visage d'un sourire éclatant.

Jusqu'au plus lointain souvenir qu'il se rappelait, Il avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, enfin… jusqu'à ce que le retour de Voldemort durant ses quatorze ans le change du tout au tout. Depuis que le Lord s'était approprié le manoir Malfoy et que se dernier avait décidé de faire de lui son futur bras droit, le Drago naïf et immature c'était modifié quelque peu… après maintes et maintes sévices produit sur lui par le Lord pour l'endurcir, Drago avait quelque peu changé, pour ne pas dire totalement. L'un des effets secondaires était que sa patience avait une certaine limite qui plus est… qu'elle était devenu très courte. De toute manière, il ne trouvait plus aucune utilité d'avoir des progénitures dans un monde si pitoyable.

Après avoir donné quelques bisous à son oncle favori, le petit se faufila à travers les chaises et termina sa course sous la table tout en marmonnant des messes basses avec quelques jouets. Les enfants sont tellement innocents, pensa Drago.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as récolté hier, demanda Blaise tout en faisant la cuisine.

-Oh, rien de très important, marmonna-t-il. Où est Mackenzie, tout en détournant la discussion.

-Elle travaille, maintenant arrête de déconner Malfoy et dis-moi le dénouement de ta mission, marmonna son ami, un sourire en coin. Il prit deux couverts qu'il emplit d'un petit déjeuné richement garni et un petit bol qu'il déposa devant son fils affamé.

-Elle va revenir, soupira-t-il. Blaise Zabini parut un instant déconcerté, mais il se reprit immédiatement en déposant une part de la nourriture devant Drago. Ce dernier fixait toujours une petite voiturette trainant sur le sol. Dans environ un mois

-Que comptes-tu faire d'elle cette fois, demanda Blaise, après un long moment de silence.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Tu sais que la dernière fois… tu as préféré faire joujou avec elle et regarde ou ça nous a mené… elle nous a échappé tu te souviens?

-Tu aurais voulu que je l'a rendre, souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin, dis-moi une seule fois que tu ne t'es pas amusé et de toute manière, tu sais très bien que je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que pense ou de ce que fait Lestrange, signifia-t-il.

-Je sais… ce n'est pas pour moi que je dis ça, mais pour toi. Le Lord Lestrange te tient à l'œil, alors il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir… Signala Blaise.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je me débrouillerai, sourit Drago.

-Bon maintenant, trêve de compassion… le Lord veut nous voir. Siffla son ami.

0o0oo00

-Alors, que lui diras-tu, demanda Blaise tout en prenant place dans la Maserati. Il te demandera surement des explications sur cette mission. Il devait se douter que Granger reviendrait et il t'a mis sur le coup afin d'être certain d'avoir les informations. Alors, si tu lui dis que tu n'as rien récolté, tu rétrograderas certainement dans son estime… quoique quand il s'agit de toi… Lestrange a tendance à devenir aveugle.

-La ferme Zabini Siffla Drago tout en gardant sa concentration axé sur la route.

-Farce à part, Ricana Blaise. Que vas-tu lui dire, car… tu sais ce qu'il te fera si jamais… tu sais, s'il te prend à lui mentir.

0o0o0o

-Bonjour monsieur Malfoy, chantonna une voix robotique féminine. Elle fit la même chose avec son ami et les deux hommes purent passer les portes robustes en métal et accéder au grand hall de leur quartier général. Énorme et majestueux aurait été des mots pures et simples pour le décrire. Plusieurs colonnes s'élevaient de quelques mètres et de là, les nouveaux arrivants pouvaient apercevoir de magnifiques balcons richement couvert. Le marbre tapissait les planchers, ainsi que les fortifications. Le ministère avait plutôt bien changé depuis le début du règne du Lord Lestrange.

Plusieurs employés se démenaient à l'intérieur. Lestrange avait tous pleins de gens à ses ordres. À l'accueil, des sous secrétaires, qui s'occupaient de ce que les secrétaires remisaient. Ces mêmes secrétaires qui s'évertuaient sur les dossiers des moldus, des missions minables à distribuer, des choses personnelles de Lestrange et de sa famille. Au premier palier, le départements des accidents magiques et les médicomages étaient de mise. Plusieurs autres dirigeants les séparaient du septième et dernier étage, le leur. Drago passa devant les murs appartenant à l'armée et pénétra au dernier palier.

Le sang bouillant, il ouvrit la porte du bureau les séparant de Lestrange. Un froid givrant pénétra ses poumons… à croire que le Lord voulait se maintenir sans rides. Grand, droit, les cheveux d'un noir immaculé… Élix Lestrange se maintenait devant son trône.

-Mais entrez messieurs. Il les incita à entrer et s'assoir.

Une odeur âcre vint agacer leurs narines. Lestrange avait délibérément ouvert les fenêtres menant à son jardin de firmenpam. De Putins lutins ressemblant à des lutins de cornouailles, mais en miniature. Ces petites horreurs dégoutaient Drago, puisqu'ils lui remémoraient de mauvais souvenir. Depuis qu'il avait travaillé à la section des séquestrations, ce dernier avait fait un lien entre cette odeur et la souffrance, alors sa mâchoire se contracta sous l'effort de ne pas aller fermer les cloisons. Drago savait très bien qu'il ne devait en aucun cas démontrer une quelconque faiblesse. Quoi qu'il en n'avait pas beaucoup.

-J'ai toujours désiré avoir un pays tout entier… en harmonie. Et vous voyez, aujourd'hui… j'ai presque réussit. Avoue-t-il en contournant son cabinet. Avec tous ces moldus dont nous avons enfin ou quasiment tout exterminé la race. Un pays ou tous, sans exception ferait honneur à la patrie. Un pays où tous vivraient en toute amitié et par-dessus tout, aucune saleté de moldus et aucune guerre. Il laissa le silence s'installer pendant plusieurs secondes… laissant digérer le mensonge extravagant qu'il venait de faire part.

Un monde sans guerre, qu'elle ironie, pensa Drago.

-Mais voyez-vous, certaines personnes continuent encore et toujours à essayer de m'en empêcher. Venez…

Lestrange se dirigea vers la porte de sortit et laissa passer les deux hommes devant lui. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et prirent une direction que Drago connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir vécu des semaines à torturer des moldus. Ils embarquèrent dans une cage d'ascenseur privé qui dévala plusieurs étages. Pour enfin arriver au sous-sol, vingt-deux étages sous le rez-de-chaussée. Ils délestèrent leur embarcation pour s'engouffrer dans un endroit lugubre et remplis de cachots. Drago n'étant pas venu souvent ici depuis ces débuts de bras droit de d'Élix Lestrange, en eu le souffle coupé… ils étaient pleins à craquer. Les cellules n'avaient que pour seul décoration, un pot ou les prisonniers faisaient leurs besoins, d'où aucune intimité.

Tout en s'introduisant à travers le marché de cellules, Lestrange continua sur ses bonnes paroles.

-Mes cachots se remplissent et ne se vident tout simplement jamais… vous savez, je vais être franc avec vous… vous êtes probablement les mieux placé pour comprendre qu'il faut activer les choses.

Ils passèrent devant une cellule fermée, tout en béton ou une voix de femme gémissait de douleur. Le lord Lestrange les fit entrer à l'intérieur. Le spectacle qui s'y déroulait ne fit ni chaud ni froid aux deux garçons, c'était plutôt de coutume. La jeune femme en question était une espionne rebelle nouvellement capturée par Drago et ses acolytes. Elle se faisait lacérer le corps d'un fouet, du sang séché tapissait les murs, le plancher et le plafond. Du sang nouveau s'étendait par-dessus.

-Vous voyez, ils ne parlent pas… à croire qu'ils leur ont coupé la langue, souffla Lestrange en fixant le vide. Un énième coup se fit porter sur la jeune femme et celle-ci s'évanouie. Jusqu'à ce que mort sans suivre, ajouta-t-il à l'intérêt des bourreaux. Ceux-ci continuèrent de frapper l'ex-espionne, de toute leur force et ils lui affligèrent les pires tortures. Comme s'ils n'en avaient assez, l'un des deux sortit sa baguette et lui asséna le coup fatal.

Le lord les fit sortir pendant l'expulsion du corps par les gardes.

-Vous voyez, personne ne réussit à amasser les renseignements dont nous portons une forte utilité, s'exclama Lestrange dans un éternel calme. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin entre les autres cachots lugubres. J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait tuer dans l'œuf, car une fois né… c'est très différent… ces saletés de moldus ont déjà fait leur traces, continua-t-il tout enjambant une tracée de sang claironnant sur le béton. Alors, j'ai besoin de vous… vous comprenez, dit-il de sa voix lasse. Suivez-moi.

Élix Lestrange les ramena à l'étage en passant par son élévateur personnel. En étant vitré, cette dernière donnait accès à une vision exceptionnellement explicite des départements souterrains. Plus les étages passaient, plus les cellules devenaient forcenées. Certaines étant fait de verre. Drago pouvait apercevoir des gens de haut grade du rang adverse, devenus prisonniers.


	3. Putain de Malfoy

Hermione flairait parfaitement le bout de bois frôlé sa gorge. Avec sa capuche rabattue, elle savait que l'attention de Drago serait bientôt tournée vers elle. Même si cette dernière savait qu'il l'avait probablement déjà repéré. Elle se mit à gigoter pour parvenir à se libérer, mais rien à faire.

Hermione aperçu le regard affolé de Devguard. Celui-ci la fixait, il voulait qu'elle disparaisse… qu'elle se sauve de cette entrave. Rien à faire… ohhh, Drago lui gâcherait sa mission.

-Je ne ferais pas ça, être à ta place Malfoy, s'insurgea Maclagan en se débattant.

-Non, mais tu te prends pour qui, ricana une voix qu'Hermione reconnue immédiatement pour être celle de Blaise, le meilleur ami de Drago. La baguette laissa une marque ensanglanté sur le cou de Maclagan et ce dernier échappa un cri de douleur. Blaise l'obligea à se mettre à genou devant Drago. Ce dernier se mit à la même hauteur que Cormac et le regarda d'un air joueur.

-Alors, que ferais-tu… être à ma place Maclagan, souffla-t-il. Cormac le fixa sans répondre. C'est ce que je croyais. Tu es beaucoup trop lâche pour faire quoi que ce soit, trop impulsif… tu n'arriverais absolument à rien. Incapable de séduire une femme ou d'ingérer un hors-d'oeuvre sans gerber. Il cracha ces derniers mots à la figure de Maclagan, avec un sourire qui inaugurait rien de bon. Hermione put apercevoir une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux de la proie… pauvre Maclagan, s'il savait.

Elle vit Drago la regarder un bref instant. Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil discret qu'il accentua d'un sourire en coin. Amenez-les, souffla-t-il.

Oh non! Pas ça… Hermione désespéra peu à peu. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le suive. Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu, pourvu que…

La jeune femme le vit s'avancer vers un membre de sa cohorte, elle sentit un frisson la traverser. Apparemment, il lui divulgua un ordre, car son soldat rapiéça une partie de la troupe et s'éloigna dans une autre direction. Il ne restait plus que Cambell, Maclagan, Joeffrey et elle. Hermione devait absolument déguerpir, afin de parvenir à réaliser sa mission dans les limites du temps. Avec Drago… elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, le commando maintenant toujours leur arme sous leur gorge.

Hermione vit alors la barrière qui les séparait de l'entrée du centre. Ils descendirent une petite colline et suivirent une route laconique qui les mena jusqu'à l'antre de la ville tant convoitée… le centre.

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Apparemment, ils avaient bien réussi à maintenir l'ordre… à croire que ce n'était seulement que les rebelles qui vivaient au temps de la guerre. Rien, rien ne paraissait, pas une seule brime sur les arbres, pas une seule égratignure sur les immeubles. Hermione aperçu même un jeune couple s'embrassant prêt d'une rive. Pleins de gens se promenant en riant et en souriant. Rien n'avait changé, tout était comme il y a deux ans. Après tous les attentats tentés, après tous les renforcements, tous les cobayes envoyés… pas une seule… c'était très frustrant.

Un bruit assourdissant dérangea Drago qui se tenait devant le groupe et quand l'assaillant d'Hermione se retourna pour vérifier ce que c'était, cette dernière en resta sans voix. Cambell, voyant que son chemin de liberté était sur le point de se terminer, avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il s'était retourné sur son assaillant et avait réussi à lui prendre sa baguette. Il avait échangé leur place, Cambell se retrouvait maintenant maitre du jeu… mais, pas pour longtemps. En essayant d'avoir l'air courageux, mais tout en tremblant, il cria de laisser partir sa bande. En un mouvement rapide qui se suivit d'un mouvement sec, Drago avait franchi les quelques mètres le séparant de Cambell. Il avait sorti son arme et avait pointé le bout sur la tempe du rebelle.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas que je tienne à cette pourriture, signala-t-il en regardant d'un air dégoutté son soldat, mais j'ai un boulot à faire et il se trouve que tu en fais partie. Alors, tu laisses tomber la baguette ou je me débarrasse de ta carcasse.

Mais, le jeune homme ne lâcha pas, sachant très bien qu'il en subirait les conséquences d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fallait qu'Hermione le sorte de là, son âme de samaritain creusait en elle. Mais, trop tard… Drago lui asséna un coup derrière la tête, ce qui le fit trébucher et le blond lui planta un sort de désartibulation dans la jambe. Sous les cris de douleurs de Cambell, Peeta lui retira l'arme des mains d'un coup de pied. Hermione entendit les doigts du jeune homme craquer sous l'impact et un second cri de douleur s'ensuivit.

-Alors, pauvre taré… on fait moins la grande gueule là hein, s'énerva son agresseur qui se relevait du sol. Il asséna de grand coup de pied dans l'abdomen et sur le visage de Cambell. Hermione voulu aller l'aider, mais retenue dans un étau de fer, elle était impuissante. Le sang qui s'écoulait de la bouche de son acolyte était d'une couleur tellement rouge qui contrastait beaucoup trop avec le vert pas très naturel du gazon, ce qui produisit un haut-le-cœur chez Hermione. Un vertige la prit de court et son assaillant dû la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre. Une fois Cambell évanouie, Drago s'éloigna et reprit sa place.

-Hey, chef Malfoy, je crois qu'il y en a un qui… Un coup de tête magistral l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Hermione entendit un craquement sonore provenant de la bouche de son agresseur. Sa tête lui élança durement, mais elle parvint à maîtriser son assaillant, les mains derrière le dos. Elle l'abattit sur le sol et il se débattit, mais avec un autre coup, il s'arrêta promptement. Son arme dans la main, Hermione la pointa directement sur la clé du groupe, Drago.

-Laisse les partir, souffla-t-elle en prenant une autre voix, qu'elle essaya confiante… mais, tremblante tout de même.

-Tu as toujours ce même caractère… bestiale, dit-il après avoir jugé du bon adjectif à utiliser, son sourire narquois exhiba son visage angélique. Ange déchu… Moi qui croyait t'avoir soumis la fois dernière, je devrai intervenir une fois de plus… Anna… Anna… Anna… Anna, il souffla ces derniers mots et des frissons s'agitèrent à la commissure du cou de la fausse Anna en question. Il sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et droites.

Les derniers souvenirs remontèrent dans sa mémoire et un frisson, d'effroi cette fois, traversa son échine. Non, pas ça, pensa-t-elle. Elle était totalement déstabilisée. S'il savait la peur qu'il venait de créer en elle…

Drago profita du moment. Il s'avança vers elle d'une démarche assurée et lui prit lentement l'arme des mains. Il s'approcha délicatement de son oreille en prenant bien soin de frôler sa douce peau de son nez. Une chaleur envie délicieusement les parties du corps d'Hermione, afin de la faire languir. Son corps ne se coordonnait plus, en fait, il était paralysé. Son souffle si chaud, à en brûler la peau, caressa sa joue. La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit d'instinct et ses yeux se fermèrent, heureusement pour elle, elle portait une capuche.

-Patience Mione, ton tour viendra, souffla-t-il. Il céda sa place immédiatement et le froid envahi Hermione aussitôt. Un sourire victorieux se dessina, durant une seconde sur le visage de Drago, mais disparut immédiatement. Seul Hermione l'aperçu. Il le faisait exprès. Pourtant, elle n'en avait aucunement besoin. Il prit son bras et la ramena avec lui au-devant du groupe. Tu es la seule femme que je connaisse qui est assez idiote pour se croire si invincible et revenir se pointer dans la gueule du loup, rigola-t-il. Ce dernier attendit quelques secondes, mais quand il vit qu'elle ne se défendait pas, il argumenta…

Bien entendu, pensa Hermione

-Allons Granger, je t'ai connu plus perspicace.

-Je… je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez… dit-elle tout en essayant de changer le ton de sa voix.

-Tu n'es pas très douée pour jouer la comédie, tu ne la jamais été de toute manière. Cela servait à rien de se caché, elle savait très bien qu'il avait deviné sa présence même avant qu'il ne l'aperçoive. Elle soupira bruyamment. Il ricana silencieusement. Quelle râleuse, marmonna-t-il.

-Quel prétentieux, grogna-t-elle.

-Quel Caractère.

-Quel con, s'insurgea-t-elle en se retournant vers lui afin de le transpercer du regard… même si son passe-montagne le voilait.

Le sourire de son assaillant s'élargit encore un peu.

-Encore plus belle, souffla-t-il.

En arrivant à l'orée des bois, des soldats jaillirent des arbres et rejoignirent le petit groupe, s'arrêtèrent devant Drago et attendirent son commandement, probablement ses hommes, ils se tenaient droit comme des aiguilles.

-Amenez-les au QG, dit Drago en faisant un signe de la main pour qu'ils déguerpissent avec les prisonniers.

« Allez fou le camp, sauve-toi… fait quelque chose » S'égosilla Maclagan en faveur d'Hermione. Mais, cette dernière savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre… lui.

Drago évita la remarque inutile de Cormac.

-Vous deux, allez-vous faire soigner et toi, suis-les, marmonna-t-il aux trois autres gardes qui avaient fait le trajet avec eux et qui avaient été attaqués par Cambell et Hermione. Non, vous n'emportez pas celle-là, siffla-t-il au sbire près d'Hermione. Dégagez maintenant, s'impatienta Drago. Hermione remarqua tout de même que quatre hommes restaient et faisaient affront à Drago et Blaise, les deux seuls qui restaient encore avec elle.

-Hey Malfoy, c'est qui celle-là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on la ramène avec nous, hein, s'insurgea l'un de ces gars.

-Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, c'est notre invité d'honneur, Drago regarda Blaise, lasse. Son meilleur ami, lui, ricana et se plaça devant Hermione.

-Bon, ça suffit les gars… vous partez gentiment ou je prends mon pied en vous zigouillant, ça fait des années que j'attends cela, Théo, Grogna Drago.

-Quand le lord saura ça, c'est presque jouissif, ricana Théo en tête de l'autre groupe. Son petit favori qui protège une détenue.

-Je peux me défendre, murmura Hermione dans l'oreille de Blaise qui s'était positionné devant elle. Il ricana de nouveau.

-On ne prendra pas le risque et de toute manière, j'aime mieux que Drago arrache leur tête plutôt que la mienne… s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Il souffla ces derniers mots avec un frisson d'appréhension. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais de toute manière. Il sourit cette fois, tendrement.

-Ne me cherche pas Nott, grogna Drago.

-Oh, mais c'est pas vrai, s'écria Hermione. Ça suffit. Elle poussa Blaise de toutes ses forces et voulu se rendre à la même hauteur que Drago, mais son ami l'a saisi immédiatement et l'a rabattit derrière lui. C'est à ce moment qu'elle le sentit, son capuchon, la seule parcelle encore qui la cachait de son identité… s'envola.

Drago profita du moment d'inattention des sbires et visa la jambe de Théodore Nott d'un sectumsempra. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le sol agonisant. Drago s'approcha de lui pendant qu'il couinait comme une fillette. Il empoigna son arme et le retira tout doucement en toisant les trois autres hommes debout devant lui. Hermione en reconnue deux puisqu'elle avait fréquenté la même école qu'eux. Marcus Flint et Gregory Goyle.

-Mais, t'es un malade, s'exclama Goyle tout en essayant de freiner le saignement. Flint toisa Drago de manière sauvage et l'autre homme recula, effrayé.

-Tu n'aurais pas su mieux dire, Avoua Drago avec un sourire sadique. Maintenant, qu'avez-vous aperçu?

-Je suis certain que ce sera mieux qu'un orgasme Malfoy, murmura Marcus. Juste de voir la réaction de Lestrange quand il saura et t'imagine ce qu'il fera d'elle… Ce fut la phrase de trop…

-Tu es certain de savoir ce qu'est un orgasme, moi qui croyais que tu étais encore puceau, siffla Drago. Il lui enfonça sa baguette sous la gorge et un doloris en sorti. Un sourire mauvais naissant sur son visage pendant que sa victime hurlait.

-Je pourrais toujours te couper la langue ou…

-Drago, coupa Blaise, ça suffit, souffle-t-il sérieusement cette fois.

Drago ramène son attention sur son arme encore incrusté dans la gorge de son ennemi. Il lui retira et sans crier gare, lui tranche la gorge. Aucune réaction ne se voyait sur son visage. Mais cela n'était pas différent pour Hermione, ce dernier était comme ça depuis que Voldemort l'avait eu sous son aile. Le petit garçon se cachant sous la jupe de papa avait disparu depuis longtemps.

-À qui le tour, dit-il tout en nettoyant sa baguette sur la robe de sorcier de son ennemi agonisant sur le sol.

-On ne dira rien, croient nous Drago on… on ne dira… rien… rien du tout.

-Non… non c'est vrai Dra…Drago on…on a rien vu. Balbutièrent les deux autres hommes devant lui, en levant leurs bras en signe de paix. Drago leur fit un signe de tête et les hommes prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

-Tu crois qu'ils seront capable de d'être infidèle au lord et lui mentir? S'exclama Blaise étonné.

-Bien sur que non, approuva Drago, à la première heure ils auraient accouru faire un rapport complet au lord afin d'être gracié. Je leur est effacé la mémoire, avoua-t-il après quelques secondes d'incompréhension d'Hermione et de Blaise.

-Alors, souffla Drago en souriant, sincèrement cette fois, à nous deux miss-je-sais-tout…


End file.
